The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Vehicles are machines that drive wheels for the purpose of transportation of humans or goods, and move on the road.
The vehicle may be equipped with driver and passenger seats, a back seat, a trunk into which things are loaded, and may have doors to open and shut such space.
Generally, vans or sport utility vehicles (SUVs) have a back door that can be pushed open upwards and pushed shut downwards (i.e., a tailgate) to open and close the trunk through hinges.
The vehicle may further include a lifter connected to the car body and the door for enabling the door to be easily opened by applying auxiliary force to the door if the door is opened by the user's force to a certain extent.
The lifter allows the door to be easily raised by applying the auxiliary force to the door as the lifter is stretched due to repulsive force of compressed gas filled therein, and to remain at its position not to fall while the door is fully open.
Occasionally, the door of the vehicle may not be shut tight or may be slammed shut.
For example, if the force to shut the door is too weak, the door may not be shut tight, which leads to taking the trouble of opening and shutting the door repeatedly.
Furthermore, if the drivers keep driving his and her car without knowing that the door is not shut tight, there is a possibility for an accident to occur.
On the other hand, if the force to shut the door is too strong, the noise and impact produced when the door is slammed shut may give unpleasant feeling to people in the car.